The Death
by Huro Eruki
Summary: What if all your friends and loved ones died... the thing is though your the only one that can bring them back! Hinata goes through hard times to bring her friends and her loved one back. Will she suceed or end up like the others?
1. Cahpter 1: The Death

(A/V: This story you are reading before your eyes is very unpleasant or should I say a series of unfortunate events lol I crack my self up.The story takes place two years after Jace returned from the sound vill you know what I'm talking about if you read my previous story Flames of love. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuska, Ino, and Jace are all sitting in class bored it's always boring at the end of the year. When their teacher Iruka turned around to right on the chalk bored when Sakura said to Ino

"How's the baby.

" Fine

"Ok I know I'm missing out on a lot of stuff when did this happen.

"Two years ago when Jace got home from the sound vill… But forget about me what's going on with you and Sasuska.

"I don't know we don't spend time together anymore he's always out training it's like he doesn't have time for me anymore.

"He might be going threw something right now give him sometime he might come around.

Jace POV

I can't believe I have a kid this is just too much at once… If my mom was alive I would be so dead right now if my dad was alive he would probably say something stupid like how was the sex. Then my mom would get mad at him for not taking the matter seriously, it's like it all happened so fast. One moment I'm back in the leaf village next moment Ino pregnant and I have a daughter. Well I can't blame it on anyone but my self… Guess I need to be more laid back like Naruto he had a baby and has no problem with it…

"Mr. Aruki do you hear me calling you.

"Sorry sir I was just thinking about something.

"Well you need to stop day dreaming and pay attention…

"Excuse me Mr. Iruka.

"Yes Sakura.

"It's time to go.

"O yes ok class I will see you tomorrow for the last day of school.

"Hey wait up Jace.

"Hey Sakura.

"What's wrong with you today.

"Nothin I just got a lot on my mind.

"Still tripped out about the baby.

"Some what yea.

"You just need to relax it will be ok trust me.

"Thanks for cheering me up.

"Hey what are friends for…

"Come quick Neji and Choji are about to jump Naruto.

(A/v: they about to box lol classic.)

"I don't know what you to think you're about to do but I advise you to give me fifty feet believe it.

"O no Naruto I've been waiting for this moment for a long time what about you Choji.

" O yea Neji nothin but space and opportunity o and look your little friend Jace isn't hear to save you

"Think again bitches

"Well well well look finally showed up.

"Look you can just leave now and save your self the embarrassment or stay and watch me open a fresh can of whoop ass fresh from the deli.

"O really Jace is that so.

"Look hear you bitch I got better things to do so let's make this fast n

"Let's

"We can beat them Jace believe it.

"Naruto you get Choji I got Neji.

"Alright brake it up all of you go home now

"Aw man Iruka you mess up everything

"Go home Sakura now.

"And as for you four if I catch you fighting around these parts again it's to the forbidden forest for you all

"Will finish this Jace

"And when that day comes I will destroy you both with a Chinese roll!!! Speaking of Chinese hay Neji can you buy me some romen?

(A/V: Later on that day Jace and Naruto were walking home when all of a sudden.)

"Hello Jace.

"What do you want Neji.

"We have unfinished business.

"Look I got a kid to get home watin for me I don't have time for da bull.

(A/V: All of a sudden a gun shot is fired Neji falls down then multiple shot's are fired Naruto and Jace start running naruto is gunned. Jace picks him up and keeps running he got to the front of the house and dropped Naruto on the lawn he turns around and gets shot in the chest. Then once again multiple shot's are right at Jace he falls down Hinata, Ino, and Sakura ran out side. Ino and Hinata Immediately start crying seeing their boy friends dead well Jace was Naruto was just wounded. Until the men with mask came over knocked out Hinata, Ino, And Saskura Made sure Naruto was dead and left. Later on the girls woke up with their heads pounding. Ino ran over to Jace saw he was dead and began screaming.)

"No!!!!!!!!!!!

(A/V: Fifteen years later Hinata was on her way home when smoke appeared right in her face and a man emerged from the smoke and said.Mmm looks like you have to wait till chapter two.)


	2. Chapter 2: Great news

Chapter 2 

(A/N): suddenly smoke appeared in front of Hinata face she fell back and screamed Once the smoke cleared there was a man standing there starring with his strange eyes. He reached out his hand to help her up she took his hand. Once she was up she dusted of her dress and said.

"Who are you.

"My name is Daisuke and I've been summoned help you.

"Help me with what.

"I was told three of your friends were killed in a shoot out am I correct.

"Y-yes.

"So I was sent down to help you get them back.

"Y-you can do that.

"Well I can help but you have to do all the work.

"Sure what ever just tell me what I have to do!

"The men who killed them still walk the streets of the sound village today to get your friends back you must find the men who did it and kill them all in battle.

"What! Oh no not me I'm not the killing type I cant I would last two minutes with them I… Just cant.

"Well don't you want your friends back and I also notice you had strong feelings for the kid with the big ego and the bad temper.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun

"Yes that's name I know you want him back the most.

"Y-yea I really do.

"Come on Hinata think how proud your mother and father would be if they knew there. little girl finally had the will to fight.

"Wait you knew my parents.

"Of course why we grew up together until we graduated and I moved to the sound village then I heard what happened to them and couldn't believe it. I mean who would murder. such sweet parents like your mother and father.

"Please let's not talk about that I swear if I ever found out who did that I…

"See that's the type of attitude you need to have about getting your friends back, look ill tell you what when you think your ready give me a call and what I mean by that is just step out side and call my name until then goodbye.

(A/N): The man disappeared into the smoke Hinata slowly walked home with her head down wondering if she could really go threw with this. Did she really have it in her to kill someone?

Hinata's POV

What am I going to do I just don't have mental stability to kill someone… No I have to do this because if I were dead Naruto would have done it for me so either I bring him back or die trying. Who am I kidding im no were as stromg as Naruto-kun and I never will be.

(A/N):Hinata walks home with a thoughtful expression on her face she walks into her room and flops on the bed.

Flash back

It's the forth of July Naruto and Hinata are sitting in a open field watching the fire works.

"These fire works are beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as you.

"Aw thank you Naruto-kun…O look a shooting star Naruto-kun make a wish" "why you already came true" "aw thanks you know I love being with you because n-no matter what the situation you always no how to make me smile and I will always love you for that".

Flash back over

(A/N): Hinata walks outside and screams

"Daisuke I…

(A/N): hope you liked chapter 2 there will be more were that came from. And please review I need it thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

Chapter 3: Revenge

"Daisuke!"

"You rang "

"Tell me what I have to do"

"Excellent ok listen like I said before the guys that killed them still walk the streets of the sand village you need to gather some allies and go to the sound village cause there's no way you can go yourself it's to dangerous.

"I know that part all ready I need to know what they hold that's stopping me from bring my friends back".

"Because they no were Orochimaru is".

"W-what dose that mean".

"Orochimaru is the only way you can get your friends back he knows a forbidden jutsu that could bring them back".

" (gasp) theirs no way I could go to him after all he has dun to the leaf village and he despises all people from the leaf village I-I can't.

"O well I thought you wanted your friends back but I guess".

"No wait I'll do it".

"That a girl… Trust me your friends will thank you for this".

"Yea sure".

"Here's a map to the men who did this hide out… so gather your allies and get going times wasting call me if you need me".

(N/N): Daisuke disappears into his smoke Hinata takes a good look at the map and begins to walk back into her house she sits on her bed and begins to cry.

Hinata's POV

I can't I just can't Naruto-Kun well hate me for this when he finds out thay I made some type of sick agreement with the man who killed the Hokage… but I can't go another day with out my Naruto-Kun or I think im going to commit suicide.

(A/N): aww that is so sweet I guess any way back to the story.

(N/N): Later on that day Hinata went over Ino's house to tell her everything and Sakura.

"What the hell is your problem you can't get Orochimaru to bring them back to life witout him making you do something completely stupid.

"I totally agree with Ino Hinata you can't".

"But guys it's a risk im welling to take and you should be to we haven't found love since Jace and Naruto died Ino and you know that. Sakura those guys gave you a serious migraine when they knocked us out don't you wan to give them that same pain back.

"O you have no idea".

"Ok then the only thing standing in are way is are selves Ino imagine if me and you didn't have to take care of these baby's by ourselves anymore we have to do this and fast

"… Ok fine".

"O I just remembered we can ask Jace, Naruto, and Neji what they think about this".

"O Sakura how do you suppose we do that".

"Let's just say Jace isn't the only one that can talk to the dead"…

"So let me get this strait you want me to use my spirit jutsu so you can talk to Jace, Naruto, and Neji".

"O Temari please we realy need to talk to them about a important mission to bring them back to life".

"Fine under one condition".

"What".

"On this little mission I get to tag along what can I say I've been lookin for a fight".

"Deal".

"Ok stand back… Secret art sprit summoning jutsu".

(A/N): that was tight.

(N/N): when the smoke cleared Jace, Naruto, and Neji were standing their Hinata try's to give Naruto a hug but she gose right threw him.

"Hinata don't forget Im a ghost".

"I know that now".

"Hay Jace".

"Hay Ino… how's the baby".

"Hold on let me get her out her stroller"…

"Wow she looks just like you Ino beautiful".

"Aww if you weren't dead I would kiss you for that".

"Trust me I hate being dead I mean I love having piece of mind but I miss all the action…So what did you summon us for".

"Oh well um Hinata has something to tell all of you".

"O Naruto-Kun please don't be mad at me but I found the people who killed you and they hold the key to bring you back to live".

"And what is that key".

"Orochimaru the only way I can bring you back is to find him and get him to bring you back O Naruto-Kun please don't be mad at me".

"No im not mad I was just thinking are you mad what the hell is your problem I mean come on the man killed the Hokagae oh by the way he said hi to all of you.but way Hinata you don't have to do all of that to bring us back".

"But I have to Naruto-Kun besides how are you going to make love to me if you're dead."

"O yes I do miss that".

"Ok bring it down a notch that's why you got a baby now couldn't keep it in your pants".

"Jace please like you can talk Mr. I have a baby to get home to".

" You no what Neji I have some choice words to say to you but I am in a place of holyness and I will not stoop so low but your pushing me".

"Ok can we focus on what's important here".

"Ok look you can do this as long as you promise me you will come back alive".

"I Promise Naruto-Kun".

"Ok looks like we have to go now but all of you stay safe".

(N/N): all of them fade away and when they do Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tamari get ready to go.

"Well this is it girls do or die this is are only chance are one shot".

"O please Hinata we can do this ok I want you to go out there and show them ninjas what you made".

"Yea".

"Go out there and show them you ant never scared".

"Yea".

"And you know why".

"No Sakura tell me"

"Because this is sparta!

(Moment of silence)

"What I just thought it was the appropriate time".

"Anyway… Well this is it were off".

(A/N): well that's it for know I will have another chapter up and running soon please review and for you people who don't know what (N/N): it means narrators note


End file.
